phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Where Did We Go Wrong?
Where Did We Go Wrong is a song sung by Phineas, Isabella and Baljeet. The song was written for "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", with Ferb playing on guitar. It was played when Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Jeremy and Candace were depressed and gave up on trying to find out the cause of the sudden naughtiness. Lyrics Phineas: How could we be naughty when I thought we'd been so nice? Isabella: Could we have been blinded to some little hidden vice? Baljeet: Did our visions of sugarplums not dance like they should? Phineas: I'm rackin' my brain here, I really thought we were good. Phineas, Baljeet and Isabella: I know you got that list, and I know you check it twice. But could you check it again because it seems to me we were all pretty nice. Phineas: All except for Buford, 'cause he's got that whole "last minute reprieve" theory. * Buford: It's going to work. You watch. * Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy: Where did we go wrong? Please tell me. Where did we go wrong? Where did we go, Phineas and Isabella: Won't somebody tell me, Where did we go wrong? * = dialogue not included in the Soundtrack release Demo Version Lyrics How could we be naughty When I thought we've been so nice Could we have been blinded By some little hidden vice I had imagined our decorations Were haphazard and shining But even if that weren't the case You count that as naughty Santa, oh please Santa Could you please tell us why The entire Tri-State Area Doesn't seem to follow file? Where did we go wrong Please tell me Where did we go wrong Was our holly not jolly? Was our mistletoe not green? You see where we're sleeping When we have a bad dream Did our visions of sugarplums Not dance like they should I'm racking my brain here I really thought we were good! I know you got that list And I know you check it twice But can you really get it (?) Because it seems to me we were all pretty nice Well, all except for Buford because he has got that last-minute reprieve theory. It's gonna work. You watch. Where did we go wrong Please tell me Where did we go wrong Where did we go Where did we go Where did we go wrong? Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson *Rob Hughes Trivia * The lawn gnome that Candace knocks over was holding a sign that said "Giant Sale!". * Buford was the only kid who didn't sing, and Candace and Jeremy somehow knew that the kids were singing the song because they were singing along. * Goof: When the song starts you can see Phineas had mittens by the bed he was on, but when they left the mall he wasn't wearing them. * This song is 30 seconds before Danville for Niceness. * This is the third time Isabella has a solo. In the Mall and Ballad of Badbeard are the others in which Isabella had at least one solo line up to this point in the series. * Buford was eating chocolates out of a present. * In the soundtrack version, Dan Povenmire can be heard singing in the chorus. Although in the episode Dan's voice is still there, Phineas's voice was made louder so you would hear him over Dan. * The edited version of this episode (being only 30 minutes long) does not include this song at all, it was deleted for time purposes. See also *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *That Christmas Feeling *Thank You Santa *Danville for Niceness *Christmas is Starting Now *I Really Don't Hate Christmas *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Category:Candace Flynn Category:Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Category:Songs sung by the Cast of Phineas and Ferb Category:Season 2 songs